


We Were The Lucky Ones

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Hold On [8]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fights, M/M, Tragedy, rather graphic death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones. I guess that we were once, babe, we were once.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were The Lucky Ones

The Hulk stared at Tony with open confusion when Iron Man’s face plate slid away to reveal Tony’s face.

“Hey, Big Guy,” Tony said slowly. Hulk grunted. “Can I talk to Bruce?”

“No,” Hulk growled, and Tony shut his eyes and exhaled shakily.

“Please,” Tony pleaded, opening his eyes again. “I need to talk to Banner. Please.”

Hulk studied Tony’s face for a moment before he sat down heavily on the ground, narrowly avoiding a red-faced, rage-filled Steve Rogers, who was watching silently.

“Little bit,” Hulk insisted, and Tony nodded urgently.

“As long as you want,” Tony agreed, and the Hulk shifted back down into Bruce in a matter of moments. When Bruce was himself, sitting naked on the ground, it took him a moment to gather himself. When he looked around, and caught sight of Tony, his eyes flashed green again, and Tony waved his hands. “No, no, Bruce, stay with me.”

“Why?” Bruce spat, standing. “Why, when all you’ve done is destroy _everything_?”

“Bruce, I didn’t- You _know_ I didn’t-”

“I used to think the Avengers was the greatest thing to ever happen to me,” Bruce told him bitterly. “That _you_ were the greatest thing to ever happen to me. Now, we’re all going to _die_. Because of _you_.”

“Bruce-”

“I’ve heard it all, Tony!” Bruce interrupted. “I’ve heard all your excuses, all your arguments. I can’t do it anymore. I _can’t_.”

Before Tony could respond, Ultron was behind Bruce, his rocket boosters and super-fast speed allowing him to appear before anyone could anticipate him. He drove his fist into Bruce’s back, through his body, and out his chest. Steve was shoved back with Ultron’s other hand the moment he stood up, and he flew backwards into a building, the wall buckling slightly around him.

“Bruce!” Tony shouted, his face plate sliding back down automatically as he started forwards. Bruce stared at him, and Ultron withdrew his hand, lifting Bruce’s heart into the air. He turned to Tony, then dropped the heart at his feet.

“That’s for you,” Ultron spat. Tony stared.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
